


waiting for the sun

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and the Doctor huddle together for warmth as they wait for the sun to rise and banish the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the Fluffy Friday prompt at legendslikestardust on tumblr of huddling for warmth and/or cuddling. even got in the bonus mentions of hot chocolate and fuzzy blankets :) (although this is not…. entirely fluff so… i needed the bonus points) :)

The Doctor tightened his grip around his shivering companion, pulling her even closer to his body.

They were twined together closely with Rose’s back against the rock overhang they’d sheltered in when the sun had gone down. He’d insisted on the positioning so that she would be at least slightly shielded from the howling wind that was cutting through his shirt and waistcoat. He was just glad that she had listened for once and was letting him protect her. His coat was wrapped around her shoulders, the velvet a poor armor against the bitter cold.

He felt like poor armor against the weather, himself. She wasn’t supposed to be colder than him but the tip of her nose felt like an icicle against the side of his neck. 

“Talk to me, Rose,” he murmured near her ear. “I need to know you’re still awake.”

“Too c-cold,” she said back.

“I know, but the sun will be up in an hour and we’ll be safe then,” he promised, hoping she wouldn’t notice the worry in his voice, the way his normally smooth delivery of comfort wavered as he felt his own body temperature start to drop as well.

“T-that’s a long w-ways off.”

The Doctor didn’t say anything, just rubbed his hand over her back, hoping the friction, little though it may be, would help. He wasn’t sure that she could withstand another hour at this temperature.

“D-Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“T-this is an extreme w-way to angle for a c-cuddle.”

He huffed out a small laugh. Things couldn’t be too bad if Rose was still cracking jokes.

“Terribly rude of me to go to these measures, hmm?”

“Yep,” she agreed, rubbing her nose against his neck in a way that made him shiver from something other than the cold. “I’m gonna d-demand a proper cuddle w-when we get back h-home.”

“As soon as you’re properly warmed up, I’ll happily oblige you.”

“Cocoa?” she asked.

“Definitely. And all the finest fuzzy blankets on the TARDIS will be at your disposal.”

“Mmm, g-good. Can’t wait.”

“Just a little bit longer, my Rose. Just a little bit longer.”

He concentrated on regulating his body temperature to keep them both from succumbing the the cold. It would deplete his energy stores faster than he would prefer but there was the promise of hypothermia treatments on the TARDIS in an hour and then a cuddle with his precious girl waiting for him.

The Doctor was damned if he wouldn’t do everything in his power to make sure they were both alive to cash in on it. 


End file.
